Call Me Crazy
by Kelsey-Short
Summary: "Where is the girl now?" Aro asked James, eyes alight with interest. "She's a bit, under the weather." James smirked up at the Volturi, Aro's eyebrows just raised in interest. "How so?" "She's going through the change." - Same Couples. Lame Summary, R
1. Chapter 1 Stuck in Hell

**Hey guy's I had this Idea and I'm trying it out and want to know if I should continue it! So please read and tell me whether you want me to continue it or not. If I get no reviews then I won't continue so ya. Review and tell me what ya think! CONSTRUCTED NICEcriticism is welcomed, no mean stupid flames please, and of course compliments are welcomed XD thanks!**

Prologue

"Why exactly are we doing this again" Jasper whispered under his breath to Alice as they walked into the mental ward of the Hospital. It smelled of disinfectant (as the whole hospital did) but for once the solid smell of fresh blood didn't fill the air, a nice change for Jasper.

"Because the doctors wanted 'younger and cooler kids' to connect with some of the patients or something like that." Alice whispered back, sighing Jasper took a quick look left and right of him then pulled Alice aside to where no one else could see. There he slid his cool hand in hers then gazed lovingly into her deep eyes.

"Yes but why us?" He asked at normal volume. If Jasper could help it he would stay away from the hospital at all costs. Just walking inside the damn place made him thirsty, something that he didn't need to be reminded of.

"Carlisle assumes that we are the best pick considering the fact you can tap into the emotions and or calm them down for once. I guess I'm coming because he knew without me there is no way you would do this." Alice stuck her hands one her hips then pulled Jasper back out into the mental lobby to sign in for their 'shift'. The Secretary at the desk was nice enough, with short cropped brown hair with the aging grey starting to show. Her eyes were a dark brown and upon her pointed nose sat a pair of hot pink glasses; she was also a large woman with chubby little fingers dotted with hot pink nail polish. Compared to the plain white walls of the hospital halls this woman, Mrs. Janison, was the most colorful thing in sight.

"Ah, you must be the Carlisle's children! Here is a list of the patients you'll be visiting today, they don't have to be in any order but I do hope you get to each. If one is absent for treatment then just come back to them later. Try to be calm with them and don't say anything that could be disturbing. Oh! And in each room is a small red button on each wall, if anyone gets to feisty or has a breakdown just push the button and the doctors will come running. Any questions?" Mrs. Janison smiled up at the two but they just shook their head and headed off towards the first girl on the list. Willow Mitchener.

Silently Jasper walked past the closed doors with Alice not far behind. 19…20….21….22. Room 22 was Willow's. Taking a deep (unnecessary) breath Jasper nodded towards his true love then gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a soft seemingly normal voice from inside. Suppressing the need to groan at the fact she was actually there Jasper gently pushed open the door. Inside was decorated with plain white walls and white tile floor. There was one window at the far end of the room enclosed by metal bars as if this were a prison instead of a mere hospital. Against the wall was a plain twin bed with white sheets then on the opposite side was a series of drawers installed into the wall. Hanging upside down on the bed was the girl named Willow. She had long brown curls and a small curvy body, from there Jasper could see that her eyes were a light green and her skin was pale.

"What are you doing?" Alice piped up with curiosity filling her voice, Willow just shrugged.

"I'm bored. There is absolutely nothing to do in this place. So who are you?" She asked while sitting up into a straighted position.

"I'm Jasper Cullen and this is my sister Alice." Jasper always hated calling Alice his sister, for it was such a pain to hide his full affection for her. So many other terms for her Jasper would of rather used such as soul mate, lover, or for hell's sake even wife! But all those would ruin the illusion Carlisle had set in order for him and his family to live a normal (or as normal as a vampire could get.) life. Willow nodded then flopped back down onto the bed.

"Well thanks for coming!" Was all she stated without looking at them, raising his eyebrow at Alice Jasper almost laughed at the girls blow off.

"We just got here." He managed to say, but just barely.

"Ya well it's not like you actually want to be here so you can leave if you want." Willow confidently stated, not even a hint of sadness in her gentle but strong voice. Alice stepped forward and was about to open her mouth but was stopped by Jasper shaking his head and pulling her from the room.

"Well if you would like to hang sometime, you know where to find us." Closing the door behind him Japer started leading Alice in search for the nearest doctor available.

"What was all that about?"

"The girl seemed completely normal, even her emotions, Hey! Dr. Martin right?" The man looked up from his clipboard and nodded his bald head.

"Yes?" He asked; worry leaking in his scratchy voice.

"Sir we just spoke with Willow Mitchener and she seemed completely normal. What exactly is she in for?" Dr. Martin's eyes sparked with knowing when Jasper spoke Willow's name. Pushing his thick black glasses up his crooked nose the middle aged man nodded.

"Oh yes, Willow I'm afraid suffers from schizophrenia. Since the tragic death of her parent's a few months back the young girl claims to see people who aren't really there roam these halls and other places as well. She sometimes starts screaming with her ears covered and eyes closed, telling us to make them go away. She also passes out for brief periods of time for reasons we do not know of. Most of our patients with Schizophrenia are allowed to stay at home but her case is much more severe."

Willow's Pov

As soon as the two teens left the room I groaned and flopped back down onto the lumpy bed. I was sick of people coming in and pretending they care. To them I was a crazy person who apparently would break and go chaotic at the tinniest things. See the thing is they say I have Schizo…or whatever the stupid word is but I knew the truth, I saw the dead. After the day my parent's car drove off that bridge and into the water with me inside I have seem ghosts, it started when I first opened my eyes in the ER and saw my dead father standing before me.

_Flashback._

_A slight beeping roused me from the peaceful sleep at was in, slowly drifting back to consciousness the beeping became clearer and clearer, as did the stupid feeling of an IV in my arm and the oxygen tube placed across my face. Groaning I gave up trying to fall back to sleep and started to open my eyes, every inch of my hurt and the pain made itself stronger as my eyes opened. Once opened all the way I screamed…or tried to scream, when I saw a man standing right in front of me. Just staring. It took me a moment or two to actually realize it was Dad. He looked nothing like he was before for the man standing before me was soaking wet with eyes rolled into the back of his head and light blue skin._

"_You should have come with us." He hissed, as he slowly moved towards me I was finally able to scream, the beeping in the room suddenly grew faster and louder. I could hear the makers of the beeps, my heart, slamming inside my ears and I could feel it against my ribs. Despite the IV and everything else hooked to me I yanked the needle out, tearing much skin in the process, and yanked the rest of the wires and tubes attacked to me. Ceasing every beep. Trying to breathe and NOT look at the thing almost inches away from me I used all my strength to throw myself out of the bed and sprint towards the door. As soon as I was into the hall I screamed even more. They were everywhere. Some bloody, some not even resembling a human, some merely pale, but all terrifying. Tearing running down my face and my head spinning like crazy I raced down the hall, fast following footsteps gaining behind me. Suddenly a heavy body grabbed me and brought me to the ground, more strong hand quickly joined the others in the process of holding me down. It took me a moment to realize that the people restraining me were alive; sobbing and trying to free myself of them I continued to kick and looked up into the nearest man's face. He was handsome, completely perfect, with Golden blonde hair and deep dark eyes._

"_Make them go away!" I cried out, sadness and pity filled the man's eyes, raising a syringe to my arm he nodded._

"_They'll go, they'll go." A sharp sting went through my arm followed by sweet darkness, I was gone…..THEY were gone. _

_End of Flashback._

After that I had found myself in this room, and only when I left it did the figures return. Trudging through the halls moaning, groaning, cursing, making noises that entered my nightmares at night. Not long after that the visions came. At random times during the day I would simply collapse into a vision, usually of someone's future death, soon there would be a new moan filling the air and if not I would feel their absents, so I knew what I saw was real. In truth I was in a living Hell and there was nothing to stop it. Lately I figured out that denying anything to the doctors was a bad choice, so I took the pills they gave me, let them examine me, whatever it took to get me out of here.

**Please review and tell me what ya think! =)**


	2. Chapter 2 Knowing

**IF you made it to the second chapter then yay! You must think it's at least worth it =) Remember to please review and tell me what you honestly think! More reviews I get faster I will update, thanks! Love all ya!**

Jasper continued pacing, back and forth across the Cullen's living room. Also across Emmett's football game.

"Yo! Bro get out of the effing way! I need to see what's going on!" Trying to see around Jaspers body Emmett practically swayed back and forth trying to sneak a peek at the game every other second.

"Sorry Emmett." He muttered then left the living room, darting straight for the kitchen. Alice and Esme were sitting at the dinner table, looking over designs for the next house on Alice's small black laptop.

"What's wrong baby? You've been like this ever since you left the hospital." Soothed Alice without even looking up from the screen. Shrugging Jasper leaned gracefully against the wall with his scarred arms crossed tightly against his lean chest.

"You don't understand, that girl was _normal_ or at least she felt that way and talked that way! That doctor made it sound like she was just a crazy but she didn't show a sign of crazy! Where's Edward? Maybe I'll take him to the hospital and he can get a look into her mind and see if she really is a crazy." Giggling Alice finally looked up, amusement sparkling in her lovable eyes, a smirk placed smugly on her beautiful face.

"Funny, today I practically had to drag you in there and now you're willingly going in. Oh how I love you Jazz." Jasper smiled at the small girl but didn't reply back for a moment or two, for he was deep in thought, slowly he came out of it and looked back at Alice.

"I love you too, but I'm going back in there because right now it sounds like your case." He whispered. This caught Alice's seemed to catch her attention for she instantly straightened up.

"Meaning what?" Yet again her hands flew to her hips, practically shouting that she deserved an explanation.

"Well you were in a mental institution were you not? Yet you weren't crazy, you just saw the future. So you were in there for absolutely no reason and I don't want another girl to go through that. I'd think you wouldn't either." At his explanation her face softened, defeated Alice walked over to Jasper and wrapped her frail looking arms around him.

"Oh Jazzy, your right. That does make since, I may not remember it but I know being in that place was Hell. I think I last saw Edward with Bella by the river." Nodding Jasper took Alice's hand and led her out into the cool October night of Forks.

"EDWARD!"

Willow's Pov

"Hello Willow, it's your turn to go outside." The elderly nurse gently said as she poked her head inside my room. Sighing I nodded and started walking forward, her watchful eyes on me the whole time. Gosh I can't put into words how annoying it is when EVERYONE looks at you like you're going to freak at any moment. Once I reached the door the nurse set a gentle hand on my pale arm and let me from the room. Taking a deep breath I did my part and followed her, trying to keep my cool at every spirit that walked past or looked my way. Thankfully most of these were just pale, except for the fact all their eyes were rolled back they weren't too bad, but occasionally I saw one of those patient's that had somehow managed to get ahold of a doctor's knife. Finally we reached the exit to the outside fenced area meant to give us some exercise and sun I didn't hesitate, instantly shoving the door open and heading out into the cool day's air. Luckily it wasn't raining so I could manage in my black tank top and jean shorts that went to my knees.

"You've got 30 minutes darling." She stated then took her usual seat in the corner. Since their wasn't really anything out in this area I walked over to the art cabinet that contained small pieces of chalk and silently walked to the black top. Calk was one of the only thing the doctor's considered 'safe' for us to use so most didn't even bother but every day at this time I would attempt to show the doctor's my normal behavior but drawing a touching perfected piece of work that would eventually wash away with the rain. Today I was drawing a girl's face, one of many I had seen in a vision. She was pretty with shoulder length hair, a pale plain face, and deep brown eyes. Luckily I had not felt her absence, meaning she was still living, but the time I saw her in the end her brown eyes had been replaced with startling red ones. In the vision she had occurred with a beautiful boy…okay teen. With pale white skin, windblown brown hair, high cheek bones, and deep golden brown eyes. The vision had taken a minute to wake up from and had stuck in my head since. Whoever this girl was her future was basically set in stone. That's another thing about what I see. I can't see the person again, for the time they occur in the vision it is merely as if a slideshow is going through my head with pictures, short movie clips, and bold points showing that person's entire life. I can't choose who I see and once I see them it won't come again. My thoughts suddenly broke when a hand gently came down on my shoulder. I admit it, I jumped, oops.

"Oh, sorry dear. I was just telling you that you have some company." My head snapped in the direction of the door to see the boy….err…Jasper! Standing there with a younger looking boy, he looked so familiar with pale white skin, windblown brown hair, and it was the boy from the vision!

"Hi." I muttered, but the boy was just staring at my drawling, the one of the girl. Defensively I stood up and crossed my arms across my small chest.

"Something I can help you with?" I asked, the boy shook his eye as if in denial and his eyes widening every second. Finally he met mine with shock.

"That's my Bella." I whispered, the nurse looked worried but kept quiet. I nodded thinking about what he had just said. Bella, I guess she DID look like a Bella. Now the biggest question I had was how the Hell did she get red eyes in the end? But I knew that question wouldn't be answered until later...if answered at all.

"Told ya."

**Okay please review! It takes two seconds and I want to know your honest opinion! CONTRUSTED criticism is okay but no mean flames please, be nice. Please review! Thx!**


	3. Chapter 3 Hell's cooling down

**Thank you so much for all the reviews I got! They mean so much to me and force me to update faster! Well thank you too. **

**Luli Cullen (my amazing Beta), Grey-eyed Cat, rubysun13, ManditheDuck, lily-julie, singergurlxoxo, If..Young, Twilightfam12356, StormyxTragedyLove-Me, RenesmeeCarlieCullen18, and xXxScarletxXxSakuraxXx!**

**I hope to hear from all you again! Love ya!**

Chapter three- Hell's cooling down.

Jasper's pov.

"Told me what?" Edward asked Jasper with a surprised expression placed upon his face. Groaning Jasper pinched the bridge of his unbreakable nose gently. When making witty comments such as that he expected them to be understood. God, what was he going to do with his brother?

"I told you she wasn't crazy." Jasper whispered under his breath so that only Edward could hear him but aloud he just said "Never mind." Willow was looking at them both with a curious expression and a small smile on her face. Walking over to the human nurse he instantly changed her emotions from cautious to willing and calm, just so it would go smoother.

"Ma'am, do you mind if we talk to young Willow here? Just in her room?" The nurse looked at Willow then back to Jasper. Finally she nodded then motioned for the girl to stand up. Muttering a thank you Jasper placed a hand on the girls back and led her back into the building. Instantly the girl beneath his hand stiffened and started slightly shaking, her breathes coming out faster and more ragged by the second.

"Damn." Whispered Edward, Jasper gave himself a mental note telling him to ask Edward what he has seen in Willow's mind. The fact Edward called Bella 'His Bella' was a little nerve racking. It had been only a week since the clumsy girl had nearly been run over by the idiot Tyler. Jasper still felt like the girl should be taken care of but no one would agree with him, plus Alice had asked him not to touch her so he had no choice but to stay quite. _Chill Edward, I'm not touching the human girl. She'll stay safe under the sheriff's protection. _Jasper thought towards the pissed vampire. Then girl then sighed when they walked up to her room. Gently pushed it open Willow rushed inside and started taking deep breathes of air.

"You okay?" Edward softly asked as he leaned against the wall, she nodded then took a seat on her white bed.

"Ya, you can just say hospitals give me the creeps." Somehow knowing the truth spoken behind the words Edward let out a small chuckle, rewarding himself with the girl's heavy gaze. The question was now how Jasper would explain how they knew that Willow wasn't normal, technically she was special too so they could always leave out the fact they were vampires. Ya that worked.

"Willow, we know you aren't crazy. Do you remember the girl that came in with me the other day?" Willow nodded, curiosity in her eyes. "Well I believe you might be in the same situation as her. See Alice was in a mental home for some time as well for she is physic. The fact you drew Bella without ever knowing her catches out attention." Willow slowly nodded then surprisingly gave the boys a big smile.

"You guys have no damn idea."

Willow's Pov

"What do you mean?" The blonde boy asked. He was tall and lean with the same pale white face as the other boy but he had curly blonde hair and a fiercer expression placed on his face. I just shook my head and laughed.

"If you're so curious just ask the mind reader over there." They gasped and stared at me as if I were some kind of freak….oh wait I AM! Knowing they were too started to ask I just sighed.

"I saw that part in the girl's future; she actually takes it quite calmly when you tell her." Now THAT caught their attention. The brown haired boy…. Edward (I believe the name was in the girls future) , stared at me with wonder while the blonde one…..Jasper if I'm correct, hissed under his breath and glared at Edward. Quickly Edward swooped over to my bed and took a seat next to me.

"I'm sorry if this sounds strange but…..Do I kill her?" Trying to think but unable to remember I held up a finger then ran to one of my drawers in the wall. Pulling open the second one I started digging through all my shirts until I finally found the thick purple notebook that I wrote down the reoccurring visions that entered my dreams in. Flipping past several other's I finally found Bella's future. Skimming the page I searched for an answer.

"Damn…this girl has a seriously crazy life. Ah! No, you're able to resist her blood so don't worry about it." Edward sighed in relief I suddenly laughed out loud, realizing what I had just said.

"You're a vampire! You whole family too! And I thought I was insane!" A now stiff Jasper slowly came up to me and eyed me with a scared and curious eye.

"How—"I held up a hand for him to stop his question to which I already knew what he was going to ask.

"See when I randomly pass out I see a certain person's COMPLETE future. The one set in stone and it never changes, and I never see it again except for the people I cross in life or important people's futures constantly reoccur in my dream for two more times so I write them down in this notebook." Jasper nodded as if he actually understood the words I had just spoken.

"Then how do you see those spirits in the hall?" Edward gently asked but I just shrugged.

"Now that I can't explain, I just do." Abruptly standing up Edward started heading for the door and nodded towards me.

"Thank you for telling me that, I understand that you can't tell me everything about her future even though I want to know. Jasper we need to tell Carlisle this, he needs to look at her….maybe learn something. Willow will you come with us to our home? We will bring you back later." I nodded and stood up, instantly happy, at least I could get out of here for a little while. Together we started heading towards the door. I didn't know how they were going to get me past the doors of the hospital but I knew they'd get me there somehow.

xXx At the Cullen's house

"This is so cool! If you don't mind me asking….who do you have In that notebook?" Alice was practically jumping up and down with excitement. Apparently Carlisle was still at the hospital so he wasn't here but Jasper filled Alice in with what I could do. Slightly uncomfortable I squirmed on the couch and sighed.

"Bella, a girl named Irina, a boy named Embry, and a boy named Paul." I whispered and looked up into Alice's wide eyes after a brief glance at surprised jasper she turned back to me.

"We know Irina, and Bella." I could hear the curiosity in her voice but she was nice enough to not to ask. Suddenly she jumped up and headed for the garage.

"Carlisle's home!" I stood but instantly hissed under my breath.

"Shit shit SHIT!" I muttered, for two seconds later everything went black and I felt myself falling; only strong cold arms caught my fall.

"What's wrong?" I heard Jasper ask someone, I only had time to mutter "vision" before I was gone.

**Review! Tell me what you think! I'm not kidding when I say the more reveiws I get the faster I update =)**


	4. Chapter 4 Quite a fright

**Review**

**Hey guys! I'm actually updating from a school computer right now because the stupid construction workers snapped my Wi-Fi wire =p So here you go! I wrote it and honestly it's one of my favorites! Thank you so much for reviewing **

**Luli Cullen, LizistheShiz, lily-julie, singergurlxoxo, xXxScarletxXxSakuraxXx! Review's (as I've said) mean so much to me! Thank you!**

Chapter 4- quite a fright

As soon as Willow collapsed into a vision Jasper bolted forward and caught the seemingly weightless girl. After calling out for Carlisle Jasper gently laid her onto the couch and tuned into her emotions. Surprisingly they were steady and calm, as were her outgoing breaths. He was so focused on the girl Jasper didn't even notice that Carlisle had appeared next to his side. Not even hesitating Carlisle reached forward to the girl's neck, her pulse point and stiffened when he got a full look of her face.

"I know her, that night at the hospital. She was running through the hall screaming about something…..I had to sedate her." Jasper gaped as he looked at his father for all reasonable purposes. Hand sliding up to the girl's forehead Carlisle didn't look at Jasper but the amazement and curiosity lingered in the cool air.

"She is like Alice is….or was… at the time. All we know is it's very similar to it and she had visions and sees the dead. In fact she's in one now, a vision I mean." Willow's pulse softly sounded in the room, a steady beat the refused to lose its melody, but quickly just like every other conducted piece of music, it had to speed up at one point. Quickly taking off like the beginning of a crescendo Willow's pulse started getting louder and started speeding up, as did her breathes. And that's when the screaming started.

Willow's Pov

_The man….or thing was chasing her without halt. Her soft chestnut hair blowing behind her as she ran for her life. It was all fun and games, the man knew he could have her in a second, and he would for those where the orders. Take her and bring her back alive, or semi alive, but he liked the chase. He liked to hear his victim's heart take off like a small rabbit's when hunted by the hawk, and of course the hawk ALWAYS wins. The man was dressed in a long black hooded cloak, but underneath was a simple pair of bloodied jeans and tee shirt. Though this girl was not his meal, oh no he'd already taken care of that. No, this girl was special – 0r at least she would be soon. Getting bored of the chase he used his strength to bolt ahead of the girl and push her to the ground. Quite honestly she was beautiful with her long chestnut hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. She was small and had a curvy body that other girls dreamed of. _

"_Why hello little one"_

Jasper's Pov

Willow continued to scream and thrash, her pulse going a million miles an hour. In attempt to hold her still Carlisle and Jasper held her down against the couch but even then it did no good. Her fear and pail bled into Jasper even as he attempted to calm her. Then without any kind of warning her arms suddenly were cut and her head revealed a new shining gash that came out of nowhere, allowing blood to flow freely from the cut.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Willow's Pov

_The girl—Kathy, or rather known as Kat.— looked up into the man's bright red eyes with fear, in attempt to get away Kat kicked up into the man's gut. Gasping in pain when she hit the rock hard stomach, a sickening laugh suddenly escaped the man's mouth as he leaned down and licked the flowing blood from Kat's head, a cut she had received when she made the impact with the streets of Italy. Sighing in pleasure he then licked the cut's scattered on her arms._

"_You—you're disgusting!" Kat's managed to squeak out in attempt to sound brave, the man then leaned down to her neck and gave out a chuckle that sent shivers down Kat's spine. _

"_As you will be soon." And then the man—Demetri—bit into her pale white neck. _

Jasper's pov

Holding his breath Jasper refused to breathe in the fresh sent of blood, with him holding an already soaked cloth against Willow's head Carlisle continued to hold down the screaming girl, letting a small whine out when two bleeding puncture marks appeared on her neck. After one last piercing scream Willow fell silent and her body went limp, her face white as snow. Panicking Carlisle placed a few fingers at her neck once again, his eyes going wide as soon as his flesh made contact with her's.

"Good lord." By instinct Jasper placed his ear to her chest and gasped when he found that it was silent. No Breaths. No Pulse. No nothing. Instantly Jasper connected his fingers together and started pushing down in rhythmic motions. 1…..2…..3…4…..5…. Then placed his mouth to her's and breathed in, forcing air into her unmoving lungs and silent heart. 1….2….3….4…..5 and just when he was going to breath in Willow let out a groan and her pale eye lids fluttered open.

"What are you doing?" But before answering Carlisle pushed Jasper out of the way and checked her pulse to find it going strong and steady again.

"But how? You're bleeding and your heart just stopped a few minutes ago." She shook her head and started to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Jasper.

"Whatever happens to the person I'm seeing happens to me. I learned that the hard way when one of the girls I saw was committing suicide by cutting and I woke up to find myself in a hospital bed, hooked up to pretty much everything and my arms bandaged." Carlisle slowly nodded and met Willow's eyes.

"I remember that. I had gotten an emergency call for a girl who's…..who's heart was silent when the nurse came in, she was lying in a pool of blood and her wrists were slit. I remember now, that was you. All the doctors called it a merical case when your heart started again to its normal pace and her wrists healed so quickly." Willow nodded then tugged up the sleeves of her purple blouse, displayed there were two long scars across both wrists.

"My theory is some visions really can kill me, and if I'm not helped by the time I wake up I could really die. Like since the cuts were so deep and lethal they had made an impact on me too. This vision wouldn't have killed me. The cuts weren't severe enough and the girl was just bitten by a vampire I guess." Jasper then gasped when his eyes found Willow's head, neck, and arms. The cuts were gone and left there was only remaining blood.

"Wow." She nodded as if to say I know. Without being asked Alice glided over to the couch with a soft wet rag and a glass of water. Hoisting Willow up Alice instructed her to drink as she gently wiped away blood with the rag.

"I'm sorry to give you guys the big scare." Jasper just shrugged and took a seat in the chair opposite from the couch.

"No problem, I'm just glad you really weren't dead. By any chance could you tell us what you saw?" After gulping down the rest of her water Willow nodded and leaned back into the chair as all three Cullen's leaned in to hear the young human girl's story.

Willow's pov

"I saw a girl named Kat, and she was attacked by a man named Demitri. The weird part is I know she didn't die, she was being turned. But as soon as she was bitten the vision vanished….but she didn't DIE." Carlisle sighed and nodded.

"Ah but she did. Physically she did die. But mentally she lives." Well that would explain why my vision of Bella stopped with her having red eyes. But there was no way in hell I'd tell the Cullen's that part, not yet at least.

**Review Review REVIEW! It takes two seconds =) I'll try to update friday or suday...all I know is soon! Tell me what you think! -Kelsey-**


	5. Chapter 5 Guess who

Chapter 5- Stolen

Willow's Pov

"I can NOT believe you putting me back in this place…." I grumbled as Jasper walked me down the hall and back to my crowded cell. His hand was softly placed as he led me forward….for my eyes were closed and would remain that way until everything that went bump in the night would disappear from my vision.

"I'm sorry Willow but you technically have to remain here, we may know you're not crazy but they don't and honestly, if you were to have another bloody vision I'd rather you be here with tons of doctors." I managed a small chuckle as my hand touched the cool metal of the door handle, opening my eyes I pushed it open and waltzed back inside. Sitting on my small bed was the elderly nurse that was really nice but at the same time annoying. She was short and chubby with her grey hair pulled back into a tight bun, she had soft brown eyes and her face showed no signs of cheekbones, and like most nurses she wore the puke green scrubs. I almost felt bad for not knowing her name.

"Where were you?" Her soft voice snapped at me, okay, I take back any form of remorse. I just shrugged and motioned to Jasper.

"He took me out for a while. Don't worry your little grey head; Dr. Cullen was with us too." She relaxed a bit at this but was still sitting quite rigidly.

"Well there's a new therapist here to see you, so I suggest we get a move on it." I sighed and glanced at Jasper. He just smiled and motioned to go, after smiling thankfully at him I nodded and looked back at the nurse who got up and walked to the white door. As soon as the door was open I took a deep breath and looked down at the floor as I walked, careful not to look up, only at the nurse's feet. Shortly we came to the small room where we patients had our required 'therapy'. Inside the room was a man in a white tee shirt in jeans….which was VERY unusual. He had pale skin and blonde hair that was pulled back; at the sight of me he just smiled and motioned for the nurse to leave. As soon as the nurse was out of the room I took a seat on the loveseat, he took one across from me.

"Why hello Willow. My name is Dr. Willis. So, tell me about what you've seen lately. That IS what you've been talking about with your last doctor right?" Hesitantly I nodded then took a deep breath. Here we go.

Jaspers POV

He was right! Smiling to himself Jasper proudly walked down the halls of the hospital, slightly humming in joy. It's not that his family ever doubted him but even he had to admit that this idea was a little farfetched. As far as he and Carlisle knew Willow was suffering the same as Alice had back in her human days but several things were different between the two girls. One, Willow saw a person's ENTIRE future once and only once, in this time she would pass out completely and wouldn't wake until the person's death in the vision had showed itself. Whereas Alice could see anyone at any point of time based on descions, much like a flip folder, and Two, Willow saw the spirits of the dead in the state at which they had died, Alice didn't see them. That's all they knew but it was enough. Carlisle was currently working on a way to get Willow out of the mental ward and had instructed Jasper to just sit tight and wait.

Suddenly a sweet sent passed Jasper's nose, causing him to freeze in panic. Sniffing the air once again Jasper was able to determine that it was the scent of a vampire, and not one of his own family. How had he missed this? Was it the reeking smell of blood that had covered it up, or was it just that he hadn't been paying attention? Quietly Jasper turned back around and started heading back to the mental ward at an annoyingly human pace. He kept telling himself that he was just being paranoid and nothing was going to happen to the young girl…..but just in case.

Willow POV

"And that's basically it I guess." Taking a deep breath I ended my small story, to which I told most the doctors, although unlike the others this man didn't seem to buy it, instead he just started laughing. "Well you aren't a very nice doctor!" I muttered but Dr. Willis just shook his head.

"You are EXACTLY what I had expected! Oh yes, you will make me VERY happy indeed!" I gasped as my head snapped up to meet the doctor's dark dark eyes.

"You…..I've seen you before! Oh no no no!" I instantly stood up and started backing up, my heart pounding with fear, but the man was next to me in a flash, his ice cold hand gripping my arm very tightly.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go my dear, I had BIG plans that you just happen to be invited to…in fact... you're the guest of honor!" No matter how much I fought the man just continued to pull me towards the window on the far side of the room. Without any effort he smashed through it, to my complete shock no alarms went off….damn…I could have done that a long time ago! Jumping through the small opening He pulled me into his arms and took off towards the trees, towards cover.

"Oh and by the way, I'd prefer you'd call me by my real name. Call me James." And that's when I realized I'd never…not even once….had tried to scream for help.

Jasper POV

She was gone. He had failed. All that was left was a single lingering sent of the kidnapper and broken pieces of a smashed window. No matter what it took, Jasper would get her back. Whipping the cell phone out of his pocket his cold hard fingers started dialing Alice's number.

**Kk You know the drill! Review please! FYI, just so you guys don't get mad at me for no reason this is NOT a Jasper/Willow romance. So don't think it is! Love ya! Review!**

**Thx for reviewing**

** Luli Cullen, Waytolazystill, rubysun13, ManditheDuck, lily-julie, singergurlxoxo, If..Young, Twilightfam12356,  
StormyxTragedyLove-Me, RenesmeeCarlieCullen18 , xXxScarletxXxSakuraxXx, LizistheShiz , iheartjohn.**

**More reviews please! I love em!**


	6. Chapter 6 the restless

**You know, I realized something recently. What's the point in flaming other's stories? (Not that I do that.) I mean if the author has fun writing it and I mean it's their creativity doing what may be the best they can do….what's the point in crushing their dreams? I realized that this weekend when I saw that so many people were sending "Wow, this story sucks. Terrible beyond words." On other people's stories it broke my heart because I thought about what the author might go through when getting that review. So, if you're not heartless then THINK about what the author might feel when they receive that bloody review filled with hatred. Okay? Thanks everyone, enjoy this chapter and review please =) Love ya'll! **

Willow's Pov.

"Now, I'm going to get on this plane with you. I swear if you scream, or even warn anyone I WILL kill you in a heartbeat, well yours anyway. Mine doesn't beat…..OH FORGET IT! You know what I mean." James's cold breath whispered into my ear, making me want to laugh despite the real danger I was ACTUALLY in. I couldn't help it; his treat was kind of funny. Currently James's hard as marble and cold as ice hands were tightly gripping my forearm; my hair had been pulled back into a super tight pony tail and over my eyes were a pair of sunglasses that had been painted in with black so that I couldn't see. His excuse: 'oh she's blind.' To my right I heard a deep sigh then my kidnapper's deep chuckle.

"Well James's, I see you've gathered our prize." Suddenly I was pushed down onto the cement…sidewalk? With only a menacing hiss telling me to stay put.

"My dear Victoria. I'm guessing all is well?" His simple question was answered by a few giggles followed by several…sickening…. Kissy, make out noises. Naturally I made a face at the sounds and was rewarded by the sunglasses being ripped off my face, the sunlight momentarily blinded me but when my eyes adjusted I saw that I had come face to face with a tall girl with crazy fire red hair, deep black eyes, and pale skin…a vampire obviously. What surprised me was the girl….Victoria… pulled her lips back in a snarl then licked my face.

"Oh, she smells quite good. Just a taste?" James shook his head and was by me in a flash, pulling me back to my feet.

"No, only if my plan doesn't go quite right." She hissed and just trailed one of her long fingernails up my jaw bone, causing every hair in my body to go up in warning. My heart slowly sped up and my breathing came out a bit faster, if only Jasper would come. Victoria's shrilly laugh then filled the air as her ear came down onto my chest, she tisked her tongue.

"But just listen to that music James! Thumping away with such clarity, so strong and steady. It's calling out to me; the blood it pumps is calling out to me!" James whispered something didn't hear then flung me forward, only to be pushed onto the ground by Victoria. Without warning her sharp nail flashed across my neck, causing a warm stream to flow down. She leaned down and kissed the cut.

"Such music!" She whispered and the next thing I felt was a cold finger running across my neck, only to be brought back up as Victoria quickly licked it….then came back for more. My heart was thumping so loud I felt as if it were to explode, I was practically sending up a message that screamed EAT ME! Victoria just giggled and shook her head.

"We must be careful not to get any venom in your blood system. We don't want to end your special music instrument…..not yet at least. Put her under James. Despite what she says we can't trust her not to call out for help." James's hand flashed out and injected a needle into my arm. I looked back to Victoria as she laughed; as my vision hazed everything started to spin. Then the last thing I saw was Victoria coming back for more of my blood.

xXx

Jasper's Pov

"DAMMIT! Who would have taken her? We have been tracing this sent for the past two hours! She could be out of the city, Hell, she could be out of the f***ing state!" Carlisle sent Jasper a strict look, seriousness written all over his usually kind face.

"I know this is bad Jasper but I will not permit you to use that kind of language! It is not necessary and will not bring Willow to us." Jasper could feel Carlisle's order through the wave of emotions, both his and Carlisle's. Sighing Jasper nodded and placed his hands on his hips.

"You're right, I'm sorry. We need to find her though, we BOTH know what could happen if someone got ahold of her." His father nodded, taking in the words Jasper had stated as he paced back and forth across the trees of Washington, the place where the stupid scent had ended.

"We should go back, I'll call some of the Coven's that have settled and are able to use a phone. If we are lucky maybe Alice has finally seen something that will be of use to us. Come on son, let's go." Jasper just silently nodded and started to run back in the direction they had just been coming from. Their own scent still strong in the damp air. It would take a while to get back to Fork but they were nearly to the border of Canada. Stopping suddenly Jasper pulled out the small silver cell phone from his jean pocket and dialed Edwards's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Do any of the doctors recall what the vampire looked like?" Jasper asked without bothering to say hello, Edward knew this wasn't a social call. Strictly business.

"No, mostly they are all panicking about where Willow could have gone, plus man…..you've got to see this. Four of the patients are going insane! One minute their fine, rocking gently in their corners, the next minute their clawing at their skin, screaming for 'it' to get off of them. Do you think it's possible….I may be wrong…but is it possible that maybe if Willow's in distress so are the spirits she's been in contact with, seen?" Jasper's hand felt numb as he just stared forward at basically nothing.

"The one's at the hospital." He whispered into the phone, if Edward wasn't a vampire he probably wouldn't have picked up on it.

"Bingo."

**Kk REVIEW! Tell me what you think! What you want to see! GO! CLICK AND REVIEW!**

**Shout outs to:**

**lily-julie, LizistheShiz, If..Young, ManditheDuck, Luli Cullen. **

**Come on guys! I know you can do better than that! More reviews! How about this…every EXTRA reviewer I get the longer the chapter? Or how about the faster I update? You choose =) **


	7. Chapter 7: The deal

Chapter 7

James's Pov

"Can we hurry this up just a bit? I don't have forever." He snapped at the pale before him. He was short, fourteen maybe, with dark brown hair (almost black) and bright red eyes. The boy just sighed and walked into the room in front them, motioning for James to stay put.

"My lords, a man is here to see you." He heard the boy say to the men in the room; a brief second later the boy was back, holding the door open for James, who proudly stalked into the room, his head held high.

"I'm here today to make a deal—and a good one at that. I have a…..mortal….you might be interested in." He smirked up to the men; Aro then slowly stood up and clapped his hands.

"And what exactly is this mortal capable of? How exactly can you tell she is special?" Marcus hissed from his chair, James just smiled, eyes burning bright with happiness.

"Oh trust me, she's special. This girl—from what I have observed—can see the future, all I know is she knew exactly who I was when we first met. She would be a powerful addition to your guard." Aro nodded and made his way down to James, holding his hands out in the process. Knowing what came next James held out one of his pale hands for Aro. Instantly grabbing James hand Aro closed his eyes and sighed, a small smile on his face. After letting go Aro nodded and looked into James's crimson eyes with pleasure reflecting from his.

"She is quite special, but you have in mind that you own her. That she is your possession. What are you dealing her for?" James just smiled, knowing his plan was going perfectly. Looking into the eyes of the three most powerful vampires known to his race.

"Here's how it's going to work in order for you to get the girl."

Willow's Pov

God what was the freaking smell? I gagged at the retched smell filling the room, currently I was bound by my hands and feet, with a blindfold placed across my eyes and a piece of duct tape covering my mouth I was placed onto a bed….or sofa….I honestly didn't know which. The moment I had woken up I had been placed like this, all alone, in this fowl room. Thank goodness James wasn't here….or Victoria. At the thought of Victoria my, sweet instrument, as she had called it started to speed up with fear. The cut she had made across my neck burnt and every once and awhile started to barley bleed. Just barley. Sighing I sank back into the soft material and closed my eyes. They would come, I knew they would!

"Why hello dearie…..he took you too didn't he?" Hissed a voice not far away from me. My blood turned cold, it was the voice of a women. Sorrow and hatred filled her voice. I nodded my head, unable to talk and all.

"Soon you'll be dead next to me, he'll come back you know. And his cold teeth with pierce your skin, then he'll drink till your dead. Get ready." My heart started pounding, it was another ghost. Quickly I shook my head, denying the fact that he was going to kill me. He had told Victoria not to right? Suddenly a cold breeze went through me, spreading until it was right next to my ear.

"Feel to your right." It whispered. Simply on instinct I did so, my bound hands moved across the cushioned material until they met some flesh….cold flesh. Screaming through the duck tape I moved away from the thing until I completely fell off of the bed and onto another body. Tears ran down my face as I screamed and tried to get away, my heart felt as if it were about to explode, finally I had had enough and fell onto my side, unable to get back up I fell into the black.

Jasper's Pov

"Come on Alice! Once more, maybe you'll actually see her this time!" He cried at his true love who was sitting on the Cullen's white couch, her eyes squeezed shut with focus. Finally her eyes opened, her face pulled together in both sadness and anger. Suddenly standing up she crossed the room and pushed Jasper against the wall, his back hitting the cold wall.

"DAMMIT Jasper! Don't you think I'm trying! But she doesn't even know where she is and SHE isn't the one making all the choices here! Willow's visions are better…..I….. just don't want her to die. I can't see anything!" Defeated Alice slumped into Jasper's waiting arms where he held her close, petting her short hair and whispered soft things as she continued to cry without tears.

"It's going to be alright, I know it is. We'll find her, one way or another we will. I promise that okay?" Gently Jasper tilted Alice's head until her eyes met his. Slowly she nodded and placed her head on his chest, right where his silent heart rested, and that's where they stayed put. Him holding her, trying to send comfort into her emotions. Without warning Alice suddenly jumped out of his arms and screamed, her eyes distant with a vision. At her side in an instant Jasper tightly gripped her forearms and held her still.

"What is it Alice? What do you see?" Quickly she shook her small head in distress.

"I just saw Willow, and….and their everywhere!" She cried out, then shook her head. Finally snapping out of the vision.

"What are?" He whispered quietly, meeting Alice's eyes.

"The dead bodies."

**You guys know the drill! Review! Shout outs to—**

**lily-julie, Luli Cullen, If..Young, ManditheDuck**

**Come on guys, I know we can do better than this. REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8: It begans

**Hey ya'll! I'm bored so I decided to write a chapter! But first, I have an assignment for ya'll. Does anyone know of any really good rock bands other than Evanescence, Flyleaf, and Skillet? Cause I have a bunch of their songs! Thanks! **

James's Pov

"So that's the official deal? The girl for mine and Victoria's safety against the coven?" Across from James Aro fidgeted with his cloak, a grim expression on his face, but slowly he nodded.

"Yesss. We want the girl; in return I'll allow you to take four of my other guard members with you so that you'll be able to defeat the coven freely. Jane dear, will you bring Thalia, Weasly, Drake, and Lily in here please?" Jane nodded then disappeared from the room, only to reappear a few seconds later with the other vampires in tow.

"This is Thalia, she is unnaturally strong for a vampire; trust me at this." The first girl that had stepped forward was tall with a curvy figure and long black hair, her eyes pointed a bit at the ends. Her lips a perfect heart, but all vampires were perfect. Next Aro gestured to one of the boys to come forward, he looked no more than 16 and was quite small with a skinny body and shaggy brown hair, instead of the traditional cloak he was wearing jeans and a black tee, his hands hidden within the pockets.

"This is Drake, he can see the possible outcomes of an action, and I guess you could call him a super brain. Instantly before him the answers are revealed." **(A/N If anyone has seen 'No Ordinary Family' on ABC, he can do close to what JJ does)** He then gestured towards the last two vampires, they stepped forward together. The girl was tiny with waist length silvery white hair and beautiful eyes with long lashes. The boy was tall with short red hair and an amused smile was firmly placed upon his face, as if it were glued there.

"This is Lily and Weasly. Lily can track other's aura's and change them if wanted, Weasly can just close his eyes and basically project his spirit out of his body and to another place within an 100 mile radius. Are these good enough for you?" James smiled then nodded, waving the vampire's towards him, but they didn't come. Looking up in shock he saw that Aro was just shaking his head.

"I want the girl first. Where is she now?"

Willow's Pov –Two hours before—

Tears freely ran down my face as I just stayed down on the floor, careful not to touch any of the corpses around me. It had only been about five minutes since I last woke up but my heart already felt as if it were going to explode out of my chest. To my right I heard the creaking of a rusty door being opened.

"I'm home!" James's voice called out, happiness soaking through it like a sponge holding too much water. I chocked back sob.

"Well how did you get down there?" He questioned, his voice right next to me now; cool breath blowing into my face. Suddenly my blind fold was ripped off, I screamed. At least five dead bodies were in the room, each of them had their throat ripped out. One man, one woman, two girls my age, and a boy that had obviously been a druggie. Roughly James yanked my arm up and pushed me into the stone wall of the…..basement…. I was in. My head slammed against the wall, blood filled my mouth. Before I knew it James's face was in front of mine.

"They took the deal my sweet. Anything to say little girl?" Finally finding the courage that I had no clue was there I glared at him, if looks could kill he'd be dead. Without second thought I spat blood into his marble whit face. Old images flashing before my eyes.

"Hell ya. Edward's going to kill you rock hard ass someday. _Trust me_." I hissed with a satisfactory look on my face. James growled then with one swift movement his hand came down on my head, sending me into the black once again.

James's Pov – Continuous from the first POV—

… "I want the girl first. Where is she now?" Placing a smirk onto his face James looked up into Aro's eyes, bright red with fresh blood. After crossing his arms James slowly shrugged and chuckled softly to himself.

"Let's just say she is a bit under the weather at the moment." At this Aro's eyebrows raised in surprise, Marcus and Caius also leaned forward.

"How so?"

Willow's Pov

My screams filled the room, but no one would come. I knew they wouldn't. Everything was on fire, I was sure of it. My body was burning alive, as I thrashed and screamed, hoping just for a moment it would all stop.

James's Pov

"Well my lord. She's going through the change."

**GASP! Sorry for the length but that was mostly a filler chapter! PLEASE review! I honestly think that was one of my best so ya, take a few seconds out of your day and review please! **

**I have another assignment for ya'll two. I need vampire abilities. Just tell me in a review some abilities the guard members could have! Nothing to powerful but something Aro would have in his guard. Please and thank you! **

**Shout outs to-**

**lily-julie, Luli Cullen, Psycadelic and Company, Psycadelic and Company. **

**I have to say guys; I'm disappointed with the lack of reviews. More please and I'll update on Saturday. Otherwise I won't update until next week or in two weeks. So review, I want at least 6 please. And those who added this to their Fav list and Alert list PLEASE review too. Makes me happy. **

**Kelsey!**


	9. Chapter 9: New Life

**Alright guys,. Thanks for the more reviews! I'd like even more if possible! And I didn't keep my threat 1: because I came up with a really good Idea for the chapter and wanted to write it out! And 2: I DID get 5 so far so I'll give you this one. But I want another 6 reviews please =) Thx!**

**AND I BETTER GET REVIEWS BECAUSE THIS IS TH LONGEST CHAPTER EVER AND I WILL BE PISSED!**

James's Pov

Quickly James walked down the dimly lit tunnel system that would eventually lead to the Volturi, in his cold arms was Willow, bound and gagged to quite her bloody murder screams as she went through the change that even he could remember as if it were yesterday.

_Flashback _

_He was trashed; anyone within a few feet of James Peters could tell he was. Stumbling over his own feet and unable to walk a straight path James wandered the streets of Chicago, 1920. James was fresh out of college and had just lost another job, despite the fact he was only 24 most men his age got jobs as soon as possible…if only. Suddenly a woman came into James's view. She was tall with fire red hair that was pulled into a tight bun, a tight black dress clung to her curvy features, and her eyes were a dark color…..almost completely black._

"_Why hello there foxy mama! Why don't you dance over here and show me how ya can move!" He slurred, causing the woman to stop in her tracks and stick her pale hands on her hips. Lips pursed she just shook her head and sighed._

"_Usually I do not permit that type of talk around me but maybe you can be of use to me. Can you me of use to me boy?" Nodding and stumbling forward James fell to his knees in a sort of bow._

"_Why don't you find out?" He tested, wagging his eye brows for affect. The woman's shrilly laughter filled the air, in a flash she was next to him. 'How'd that happen?' he silently thought but dismissed the thought quickly._

"_I guess I will find out." Without hesitation the woman's teeth pierced his throat, but only for a second. "What's your name boy?" His hand flashed to his neck in surprise, blood ran freely from the bite._

"_James." He whispered, and that's all he could say, for the unbearable pain came._

_Flashback over._

"Oh my dear Victoria." James muttered to himself, shaking his head with happiness as he pushed the big doors open and entered the 'throne room' as he liked to call it, without asking. The men looked angry at first but Aro broke into a smile as soon as he saw the screaming Willow in James's arms.

"ALARIC!" He called out, the next second a guard member entered the room. He was average height with white blonde hair and a baby boy face, even though in truth he looked about 20, he was wearing a simple white tee shirt and jeans. The cloak open and hanging to him like a mere jacket.

"Yes Aro?" Alaric asked as he bowed his head, waiting for a response from his boss.

"James, lay the girl down. Jane, you know what I want. Alaric, speed it up." James did as he was told and laid the small girl onto the cool tile floor. Alaric then stepped forward and laid both his hands on Willow's chest, right over her labored heart. Willow's heartbeat then filled the room at a supernatural level of loudness. James wasn't just hearing it; it was being projected into the room. Closing his eyes Alaric then pushed down on her chest and James's could hear her heart speeding up, her screams getting louder through the cloth that bound her, and then after a minute her heart took it's last beat. The change was complete.

Alaric nodded and stood back up straight, taking a step away from Willow. Practically skipping forward Aro fluttered to Willow and ripped her restrictions off. The big doors then opened and Jane entered with a human man, in his mid-forties and work clothes, a bald spot shining brightly on his head.

"Willow my dear, drink." Holding herself Willow just fiercely shook her head, causing Aro to sigh and nod towards Jane. In one swift movement Jane brought her finger nail across his throat, letting the blood freely run. James licked his lips but didn't move, Willow's eyes flashed red then unable to control herself she charged forward, her sharp teeth biting into the man's neck.

"Annie dear, as soon as she's done I need you to keep tabs on her and keep her under control. I don't want any new born emotions."

Willow's Pov

The blood ran down my throat, filling me with warmth. I couldn't help it, I was this monster that couldn't control herself, control her thirst. Moaning as I drank I just hoped it would never end but as soon as I did I pulled back and realized what I had done. A lifeless man laid in front of me, he could have had a family, he could have been important….and I just ended it all. Crawling away from him I threw my head into my knees and started sobbing….or at least I sobbed as much as I could of for no tears came from my eyes. A cold hand was laid on my back but I just shuffled away from it, causing the owner to sigh.

"Felix, take her to her room." Before I knew it I was in someone's strong arms, being carried away. Lifting my head up I saw the owner was walking down a dimly lit hallway, but I could still see everything. Doors were lined up next to each other, one after another, all closed. On each door was a rectangular metal label that read two names. Random other vampires were walking down the hall, each one wearing a cloak (some open, some closed.) Finally the man stopped at a door and placed me down on my feet, reached over me, then pushed the door open. Inside was quite big; two queen size beds were placed on opposite side of the room, against a wall. Why would there be beds? I didn't think vampires slept. In the room were also a computer, a large book case, a mini fridge, a large loveseat, and a fairly large TV. Also in the room was a girl sitting in the loveseat. She was short with long Carmel colored hair, a heat shaped face, curvy body, and big red eyes. I gasped when I realized she was the girl in my vision I had had back at the Cullen's house….the Cullens.

"Willow this will be your living corridors, cloths your size are in the small chest at the end of your bed. Well that's all. Aro might call for you later." Then he left. The girl jumped up and was in front of me in a second, sticking her small hand towards me.

"I'm Kathy, but I'm warning you this now. EVER call me Kathy and you will experience a long painful death! Call me Kat." I silently nodded then gestured towards the bed, hoping she'd understand what I meant when I did that. She did and nodded.

"Ya we don't sleep, those are for _pleasure_ only. Trust me, there CAN be pleasure if wanted." She added with a smile, then walked over to the fridge and pulled out two packages of blood and tossed them towards me. I gracefully caught them and looked at her with surprise.

"I remember what it was like. I'm almost a month old but the others taught me how to control my thirst, or at least be close to it. I keep these in here because they are easy to reach and don't require as much kills." Without hesitation I drained the packages with a few seconds and tossed those into a nearby trash can. Numbly I walked over to the bed and sat down, running my hands through my hair I pulled it back into a pony tail and sighed.

"I'm Willow; I don't want to be here. I mean I didn't like being in that dreaded mental hospital with all those freaking ghosts but I didn't want to become a monster instead! If anything hopefully these visions will stop controlling my life." Kat just laughed and sat down next to me.

"Oh hun, trust me. They won't stop, that's why Aro would want you. On the bright side he WILL teach you to control them. Promise." I nodded then suddenly stood up.

"I'll be back." In a flash I ran from the room and followed my old scent back to the main room and entered without even asking.

"ARO!" I called out and flashed in front of him.

"Feeling better my dear? Need another mortal?" I shook my head though I won't deny that I considered it for a split second, I disgust myself.

"Much. Sir, may please go home? I don't belong here." Aro sighed and took a seat.

"And who exactly would you go home to?" He asked, I looked sheepishly at my feet and shrugged.

"I was hoping the Cullens." If I wasn't mistaken Aro cursed under his breath, but in the end shook his head.

"No, not at the moment. I need you to do some things for me first." I started to argue but his hand stopped me as he just looked past me, I followed his gaze to see a boy and girl, looking no older than 15 and obviously were siblings, carry forward a male vampire.

"I need you to tell me this man's future." I shook my head and sighed.

"I can't choose who I see. I'm sorry."

"Place both your hands on his head and concentrate ONLY on him." I did as I was told but still shook my head.

"I can't see past death Aro, the visions always stop at the person's death or when then they are changed, if they even are." Aro just laughed and locked eyes with me.

"My dear, your path death. In fact you ARE death."

Alice's Pov

Alice flipped through vision after vision, searching for any sight of Willow.

_Edward changing Bella, seen it. Edward killing Bella, not going to happen. Rosalie and Emmett rolling around in a bed, oh ew! Nothing_

Suddenly the sound of Carlisle coming into the room broke my chain and I sighed, meeting his serious face.

"Check in to the Volturi! Think about it Alice WHO would want a powerful vamp?" Alice gasped then launched in to Aro's choices.

_Aro was walking before his guard, all dressed in the cloaks. A vampire stood apart from the others, he was tall with short blonde hair that met his forehead, he was lean with a reasonable amount of muscle and had a kind yet fierce look about him. After moment's hesitation Aro looked towards Jane and told her to bring a girl out, a few seconds later Willow walked out. She looked different than she had before, something was different. She was a vampire._

Snapping out of the vision Alice gasped.

"No."

Willow's Pov

"Now please look into Paul's future please." Slightly nodding I looked towards the tall man, around the age of 17, who was kneeling down and looking into my eyes. Gently I placed my small hands on both sides of his head and closed my eyes, letting the images engulf me.

_A man walked towards the door of a wooden house, the man was Paul. Using his special ability (changing his form into someone else's even up to the scent.) the shack door opened to reveal another vampire, a girl with curly red hair and a thick body._

"_Nathanael?" She asked, Paul smiled and walked into the room._

"_Yes dear?" The girl shook her head and growled._

I opened my eyes before the vision could continue; something that Aro had showed me only thirty minutes before. I shook my head.

"No, they see through the act. He didn't act the same as….Nathanael." The guard before me looked slightly surprised but gained their poker face back within seconds. Aro just smiles and motions to a tall girl to come forward.

"Jessica, I need you to go down to the United Kingdom coven. Watch them, watch the leader even closer. I want to know the way he acts, talks, hunts, everything. Go." She nodded then ran from the room; Aro then nodded and waved away the guard before him. They all left except Paul who stayed by me. Slowly he leaned down next to my ear and squeezed my shoulder.

"Thanks, you just saved me from a suicide mission." He whispered and I just shrugged, motioning it was no big deal, then without thinking I just sighed and walked away.

**REVIEW! That chapter was the longest chapter ever so review or I promise I won't update until next week. Shout outs to-**

**LovingLikingLovenotloggedin, lily-julie, Luli Cullen, BeckyConda, **

**NOW take two seconds and review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Hanging by a thread

**First lets start by saying I was NOT very pleased by the amount of reviews I got *Cough cough* 2 *cough cough* and I KNOW more than just My amazin beta Luli Cullen and Lily-Julie read it. So please review, now I'm starting a thing where I'll ask a question at the end of each chapter or put a random quote from a different series and I'll ask ya'll to answer it in a review. Thanks. **

**xXx**

**My past has followed me and**

**I just can't get away**

**I'm not the same as I was**

**Leaving my disarray**

**Take me just as I am**

**I'm broken down**

**Pull me into Your arms**

**I'm hanging on to every word**

**Save me from losing myself**

**I'm hanging on by a thread**

**Can You see who I am**

**Underneath my scars?**

**I'm afraid to fall**

**So I'm holding on to You**

**No I won't let go**

**I'm hanging on by a thread**

**xXx**

Chapter 10- Hanging bya thread

Willow's Pov

"Where exactly are we going again?" I gently asked as I looked over to my small crew. There were four of us in all. Me, Kat, Paul, and Annie. Annie was a small vampire who apparently couldn't leave my side for at least a month or two; well she had to be within a hundred feet of me to be exact. Apparently she is needed because she keeps the bloodlust in check, makes me well sane again I guess you could say.

"For the last time, Aro sent us to our Parma scout has notified us of a talented young man he wants to change. But he doesn't know if he has enough self-control so he is sending you to see if he would be able to." Kat called over to me as we ran over the roof tops, I slightly nodded.

"Wait, scouts?" I looked over to see her slightly smile but nod, sending her windblown hair bouncing away.

"Yes, how do you think Aro knows practically every broken law in the work Hun? He sends scouts around the world who work like spies in a way. They keep an eye out and notify us." I nodded once again but suddenly stopped when I saw that Paul and Annie had come to a stop as well. They were walking at a human pace towards a small cottage just on the outskirts of the neighborhood.

"We're here." Paul gently said then knocked on the door as Kat and I came to their side, the door was instantly opened by a tall man that looked to be stuck in his mid-thirties. He had dark black hair that was neatly cut and a black neatly trimmed beard as well, bright red eyes, and a simple white tee shirt to match dark denim jeans.

"Ah, Paul. I'm glad you're here. Please please, come on in." The man stepped back and made a gesture to come in. Paul nodded and went in, we followed.

"Thank you Robert. Willow please step forward." I sighed and moved next to Paul's side, who nodded towards me with a small smile.

"This is Willow, Aro's newest weapon. She'll be able to tell if the boy will survive. Where is he?" Robert sighed and called out to a boy named Drew, the boy was short with shaggy brown hair and deep hazel eyes, his shirt unlike Robert's was a black and he was quite skinny. Slowly I walked forward and lowered my hood, unleashing my brown locks.

"Hello, my name is Willow. I'm not going to hurt you." I mumbled more to myself than him as I stood before him and started to reach out, his heart beat advanced the closer I got.

_Thump Thump Thump thump thump thump thump..._ each beat sending blood throughout his body, warm delicious blood. I whimpered slightly, the blood was calling out to me, all I had to do was sink my teeth into his neck and it would be gone. Without warning Annie's hand pulled my face to where it faced hers, her red eyes were now a black, fully black.

"Calm." She hissed, and I was. After mumbling my thank you I continued to place my hands on Drew's face and closed my eyes.

_Vision_

_Blood, white, more blood, losing control, death._

_End of vision_

Sometimes that's all my visions would show. Sighing I shook my head.

"No, if Robert tries to turn him the boy will die. Paul." I stepped back and rose my cloak hood again and looked away as Paul changed the boy. I remembered the pain, unable to take it I ran from the room before the screams could fill the air.

**Question: Would you guys rather the Cullen's come and claim her or for Willow to say in the Voultri?**

**Ya I know, short chapter. But that's all I have time to write and you guys didn't review last time. I'm NOT writing another 2,000 word chapter for no one to review. So review and I'll write something long next time.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Fellowship

**Hey guys! I didn't get as much reviews as I wanted but I will have to due for now =p. I want to give a quick shout out to BreeZ real quick- thanks for reviewing this story as well! Hope you stick with it! And course Luli Cullen reads it as well =)**

**Last week's question: Would you guys rather the Cullen's come and claim her or for Willow to say in the Volturi?**

**Answer: Thanks to the input I'll have the Cullens come and **_**attempt**_** to claim her in the next chapter =) Hope ya enjoy!**

**By the way, there's a Poll on my profile, PLEASE vote.**

Chapter 11 -The fellowship

Jasper's Pov

"So you're telling me that she is in Italy!" Jasper yelled at Edward as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. All he could think about was the Volturi, there was no way he was letting Alice go….Aro was too interested in her. Jasper on the other hand didn't want to go either, despite the fact they had Willow. If had Aro grasped his hand—even for a fraction of a second he would see that Jasper did in fact break a law by being in the southern wars with Peter and Charlotte. Aro wouldn't care if he did leave—the law was the law. Looking up Jasper saw Edward slowly nodding his head, troubled emotions pouring off of him. "_What's _so troubling Edward? Sure the Volturi has her but it will take two second to go and claim her right?" Edward shook his head as he did the stupid human motion of biting down on his lip.

"Not exactly….see that's the problem Jasper—they um… they changed her." Jasper's head snapped up, and his entire body tensed up, they changed her. She'd be a blood thirsty monster, dear lord. There was no way the claiming her plan would go smoothly, that was obvious.

"Should we still go get her?" He asked a bit roughly, his family's emotions were a range of disapproval, hope, fear, and lust—due to Emmett staring at his wife— but Carlisle just stepped forward, holding up his hands to show he had the floor.

"Alright, here's how it's going to happen. Emmett, Edward, and I will go to the Volturi and claim Willow again. What—NO Rosalie, I don't want to hear it. She's ours." Rosalie huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at the wall. "I just received a call from the pack leader in La Push, one of their pack members has been taken and they suspect the Volturi so I told him we'd go and get him. The flight we are taking leaves in an hour. " Nodding in satisfaction Carlisle then disappeared into his study to print off plane tickets, leaving the rest of the Cullen's to stand in silence.

Willow's Pov

I sighed, it had only been an hour or two since we had gotten back with Drew before Aro summoned me _again._ Unwillingly I pulled my way through the halls for the millionth time that day, or at least I think it's only been a day, I can't tell due to the fact we are underground. Annie kept a distance behind as I walked, to be honest I was glad she was there—from what I've heard the 'newborn stage' as they called it wasn't pretty, or fun for that matter. Thanks to Annie I was able to function like a mature vampire, the only thing different was that I had to feed every twenty minutes in order to stay in control. I had told them I refused to feed off of the humans but that had only resulted in Jane bringing a bleeding victim, when I would smell the fresh blood I couldn't help it—the monster would awaken and take over my body. So I tried to keep to my room and drink blood packets instead (though that wasn't really working.) I hoped that maybe Aro would allow me to drink animals instead, like the Cullen's, but he simply laughed and told me that he needed to 'keep his prize strong.' Dick.

Reaching the doors leading to the 'throne room' I groaned and pushed them open as I walked in with just jeans and a white tee, ya I know I was supposed to wear the cloak while doing business but screw it. In a second I was at Aro's side, I bowed my head to him.

"Yes sir?" I gently asked, afraid to do anything wrong. Aro patted my shoulder so I lifted my head back up and stared into his shallow red eyes.

"Willow my dear, we have a very interesting creature with us today and I need you to tell me if he is going to do something—special—at the full moon." With a flick of his hand Jane and Alec carried out a thrashing man. He was tall with a broad chest and was very muscular; his skin was a deep tan and his hair black and short. He was gorgeous. As they dragged him in he only looked at the floor, when they reached me he spit at my shoes.

"F***ing leech!" He snarled. Calmly I got onto my knees and gently reached out, without hesitating I gently lifted his face to mine, his skin was scorching hot to the touch. First I saw complete hatred but as soon as his eyes met mine his dark brown eyes widened and were filled with love.

"What's your name?" I gently asked, slightly amused and curious with the change of heart he showed me.

"Paul." He whispered. I pursed my lips and pulled my hand away from his face, then put my hands on my hips.

"Well Paul—I'll have you know that cussing is not very nice. Plus you got spit all over my shoes." Paul's eyes widen and filled with horror, almost making me laugh.

"I'm so sorry!" I giggled but was stopped by Aro clearing his throat. Oh ya, my job. Sighing I gently placed both my hands on Paul's head and closed my eyes. True I didn't see Paul changing on the full moon but I saw him changing much more than that—I couldn't tell Aro that. True I suck at lying but I had to try, for some strange reason I felt protective of this man—wolf.

"No sir, he doesn't change into a wolf on the full moon." I proudly said while batting my eye lashes. This should stay under Monica's radar, a vampire who could detect lies, it wasn't a lie. Just a stretched truth. After glancing over to Monica Aro nodded.

"Then he is of no use. Kill him."

"NO!" I screamed, stopping Jane in her tracks and placing a confused expression on Aro's face.

"Why not my dear?" He asked, personally I think Aro had a soft spot for me but I couldn't be sure.

"I want him. To—to drink I mean. Please? I'm thirsty." The truth is I don't want to drink from him, in fact Paul smelled quite gross.

"Well, no one else is going to drink from him. Fine, take him to your quarters." He mumbled, I smiled and took Paul from Jane and Alec, his hands still firmly tied behind his back. Before he could change his mind I started to walk quickly back to my room. As soon as the doors closed behind me I started jogging, surprised that Paul could easily keep up with me. Once I was in my room I closed the door and motioned towards the bed.

"You can sleep." I said, he slowly nodded and took a seat on the bed. In one swift movement I broke the rope binding his hands.

"Why'd you cover for me?" He asked, eyes wide. I shrugged.

"To tell you the truth Paul, for two reasons. One, there's something different about you….I can't put my finger on it but there is." He nodded, a small smile on his face.

"What's the other reason?" Paul looked into my eyes, they were filled with love. I sighed and looked away.

"I had my life taken away from me. I won't let that happen to you too." I whispered. By some miracle he heard me and sighed.

"Won't they know I'm still alive?" He asked a bit roughly, I nodded and looked back to him.

"Yes, but I'm going to get you out of here."

"How?" His eyebrows rose.

"No clue."

**Question- How do you want to Break Paul out of the Volturi?**

**SO as your Christmas present to me ****REVIEW****! I want at **_**LEAST**_** 5 reviews!**

**Shoutouts to:**

**Teamedjacob, lily-julie, Luli Cullen, BreeZ, CookieMonster**


	12. Chapter 12: The howling

**Hey guys, so I got like 6 reviews, I mean that's not too bad but think we could do better? I have a new system of reviewing I'm starting so ya, it will be posted at the bottom of the page. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Thank you to my last reviewers- Luli Cullen, lily-julie, BreeZ, jcsail, sneaky no login ninja, teamjacob91**

_Question- Who is your favorite character?_

Chapter 12- The Howling (by: Within Temptation)

Willow's Pov

"Are you hungry? I bet I could call for some food or something…." Paul quickly shook his head, that gaze of pure adoration on his face. It confused me, less than five minutes ago he was cussing at me and spat at me. Can someone say change of heart?

"What's your name?" His voice asked, suddenly close to my ear. I sighed and looked into his deep dark eyes.

"Willow." I muttered.

"Willow…." Paul breathed out as if it were the most amazing word he has very said. I opened my mouth to say something but suddenly the door opened and Kat walked in. The huge smile instantly disappeared when she sniffed the air, her small nose wrinkled up in disgust.

"What is that smell!" She exclaimed, plugging her nose for a dramatic affect. Her eyes then widened at the sight of Paul. "Is it him?" I slowly nodded and watched her walk over to Paul and cock her head.

"He's human! Dude that is one strong heartbeat! If it weren't for the fact you smelled like a wet dog I'd drain you dry!" Without warning a growl escaped from my throat as I dashed in front of Paul and bared my teeth at my best friend.

"You will NOT touch him!" I screeched, the newborn emotions held back were slowly seeping out. Just as I was about to lunge at Kat I felt a scorching hand on my shoulder. Slowly I looked up.

"It's alright Willow." I instantly calmed down and looked at Kat. Unsurprised to find her not shaking in fear but simply standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Kat. I don't know what got into me. I just didn't like the thought of you hurting Paul I guess." Kat shrugged and clicked her tongue.

"Girl you've got it bad. We both know that if you keep him as a pet Aro—no most likely Marcus—will kill not only him but you as well." Ignoring the deep growl behind me I nodded and flopped down onto the bed.

"I know. That's why I've got to get Paul outta here without them noticing."

"Why not just change him." I winced as I remembered the thought of what would happen if venom flowed through Paul's veins. Not only would he die but he'd be tortured the entire time, not going to happen.

"No, that won't work." Kat nodded and opened her mouth but before anything could come out the door opened and Annie strolled in. Her face a complete mask.

"Aro has summoned for you Willow. Apparently you have some visitors." I nodded towards her and after mumbling that I was coming she gave a stiff nod and left. I then turned back to Kat.

"I've have to go but can you stay here with him? And PROMISE me that you won't bite him. Promise?" She crossed her heart and I smiled. Now it was time to deal with whoever could have come.

Paul's pov (more like thoughts I guess)

How is it possible? That I—a werewolf bent on destroying vampires could of imprinted on one? Sam and Jared are never going to let me live this down but in truth I couldn't give a shit. I loved Willow; I knew that the minute I looked into her red eyes. It didn't matter what she was, or that she reeked, I'd make it work for us. I would and if it came down to the thought of her dying if it meant I would live then I would gladly take my own life if it meant she wouldn't be touched.

Willow's Pov

When I walked into the 'throne room' I was shocked at the sight. Standing there in full glory was Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward. Their eyes widened at the sight of me, I tried to offer a smile but stopped when I saw the grim look on Aro's face.

"Alright. Now I suppose we should discuss the matter at hand. Willow these people want to take you away and I just can't have it."

"But my old friend. Willow is a friend of the family and was kidnapped by another of our kind. We have been searching day and night for her. We would like her to return to our family." A surge of hope leaped in me with Carlisle's words but as soon as I saw Aro's face I knew they wouldn't let me out of here alive, them out alive. So I instantly stuck on a disgusted face and shook my head.

"Why the Hell would I want to go with you! My family is here and here alone." I sneered and pushed back the look of hurt and shock on their faces instead I focused on Aro's pleased one.

_Edward, you listening? If so blink once. _It took a few seconds but he blinked.

"See! Willow is happy here; would you really want to take away her happiness?"

_Alright, I need to get out of here. And along with me is a werewolf named Paul. Don't take anything I say aloud seriously. Understood? _Edward blinked.

"I-I don't know. Are you sure you want to stay here dear?" Looking Carlisle straight in the eye I nodded and crossed my arms across my chest. "Alright…. Aro also taken was a young man from our town. The boy is innocent and I would like him back please." At this Aro looked at me and I gave a huge smile.

"The boy is with me for….pleasure moments for right now. In me coming here I had to handcuff him to the bed but I will return shortly and continue." Carlisle couldn't help but look sad at this; Edward on the other hand looked at me with a curious expression.

_No, he's with me remember? Now I'm going to leave. In exactly three hours from now I will try and meet you guys out of the city gates. If I don't meet you then it's probably because I couldn't get out. I'll try again tomorrow okay? _He blinked. With a curt nod I bowed to my masters then walked out of the throne room, my plan was now put into action.

**1-3 reviews- no new chapter **

**4-6 reviews- short chapter (800-900 words)**

**6-8 reviews- normal chapter (1,000- 1,200 words)**

**8-10 reviews- long chapter (1,300-1,500 words)**

**10-12 reviews- Super long chapter (1,600-2,000 words.)**


	13. Chapter 13: Plan

**Thanks to: teamjacob91, BreeZ, lily-julie, Luli Cullen, Miki. **

**By the way I KNOW the length of this chapter sucks but it's only like 800 words cause I only got like 5 reviews. Lesson learned? I hope so. REVIEW**

**Review total- 5= short chapter.**

Chapter 13- Plans

Willow's Pov

"So what exactly are you doing again?" Paul asked from the bed where he was snacking on a box of cheerios. Despite everything I laughed and continued rummaging through the closet.

"I'm looking for an outfit so slutty that Aro will believe I'm taking you out to do things that are so disgusting in a sexual was I'd rather not say them." At this comment Paul started cracking up as he leaned back on the bed and clutched his stomach.

"But you're so innocent and sweet looking!" He said between laughter. Growling under my breath I stuck my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"Well excuse me for keeping my youthful innocence because I was freaking locked up in a mental hospital!" That shut him up. Knowing I wasn't making any progress I groaned and flopped down next to Paul.

"You're right, I'm terrible with this and—" As soon as I saw the door knob turning I flashed on top of Paul and ripped his shirt down the middle. Without hesitation I started kissing him with as much fake passion as I could put in and ran my hands up and down his warm chest. Reacting to the kiss Paul's arms went around me and he kissed me back.

"OH GROSS! I did NOT need to see that you sickos!" Kat suddenly screamed from the door. "I was just getting my phone—good lord you need to lock the freaking door!" Sighing in relief I broke the kiss and got off Paul, ignoring the sad expression on his face I let out a small laugh.

"Sorry, but I thought you might be someone suspicious of the quietness coming from the room or something. KAT!" I suddenly screamed and flashed in front of her, practically jumping up and down.

"WHAT!" She yelled back, mocking me. Smacking her arm I gestured towards the closet.

"I need you to pick me out the sluttiest thing you can come up with!" She raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask why?" Call me crazy **(A/N Sorry I HAD to put that in there!) **but I trusted Kat, she truly was my best friend. Sighing I leaned in.

"I'm getting out of here. I'm going to dress in something slutty, put Paul on a chain and claim I'm thirsty and that I was to go out. You—you could come with me!" At this Kat hesitated and sighed.

"I don't know Wills, what if they find out what's going on. What then? I mean Aro barely let's Annie out of your sight. How do you know he'll you let go out without her?" I groaned, obviously I hadn't thought of this.

"I'll say I'm going to drink from Paul I guess. Maybe that'd work." She nodded and walked over to the closet.

"Where are we going after we get out?"

"Well I was planning on going back with the Cullens and wait a moment! You said we! You're coming?" She groaned but nodded smiling I engulfed her in a hug and motioned towards her closet.

"Then I suggest you choose a slutty outfit as well." Kat nodded and tossed me two pieces of clothing. Not minding that Paul was there I changed in exactly two seconds (so it's not likely Paul even saw anything) then ran over to a full length mirror. She had thrown me a black dress that was more like a tube top stretched over my butt, net stockings, and high calf black high-heeled boots. I instantly noticed that the tube top was strapless and showed off quite a bit of cleavage. Looking towards Kat I noticed she had changed into a back mini skirt that barely went past her butt, a red strapless half shirt that showed off her perfect stomach and extremely high red heels. Laughing I shook my head and sighed.

"It's perfect." Kat shook her head and placed her hands in my hair.

"Not yet." Then without hesitating she half way teased my hair to where it was perfectly around my head and fell past my shoulders in a sexy way then put pulled her bangs back into what I like to call the cheerleader/ prep bump. After our hair was done she put on bright red lip stick and dark eye makeup.

"Now for Paul." Smiling I walked over to Pau land ripped the rest of his shirt off, once that was done I tore a few holes in his pants and then Kat handed me chains (don't even ask how she got them.) I attached them to his hands then slung the rest over my shoulder as I gripped them between my figures. Then Kat smiled and completely messed up his hair.

"Here we go." I muttered.

**Question: Should they get out? If they do what would you want to happen next?**

**1-3 reviews- no new chapter **

**4-6 reviews- short chapter (800-900 words)**

**7-9 reviews- normal chapter (1,000- 1,200 words)**

**11-13 reviews- long chapter (1,300-1,500 words)**

**14-16 reviews- Super long chapter (1,600-2,000 words.)**


	14. Keep me going

Hey guys, I know your waiting for an update but to be completely honest I barely got any reviews last chapter so I don't want to write with that few. **Reviews keep me going** when it comes to writing this story because then I know you guys are actually reading what I write. SO here's your chance. **Give me at least 5 reviews saying you want an update and I'll give you one THIS week. **

I'm only asking for at least five. It's not much to ask for.

Thanks.

Kelsey.


	15. Chapter 14: The Virgin Slut

**Sorry, I've had complete writers block with this story. But here's an update, please don't hate me. **

Willow's Pov

"My my, my dear Willow I thought you were going to kill this young lad." Trying to seem sexy I popped my hip and put my free hand on my hip, my other hand clutched the chain that hooked around Paul's neck.

"I—no we are, but we decided we want to have a little….fun. Our chambers aren't private enough and I really am in need of a run. I feel in check of my emotions, can you let Kat and I out so we can continue our evening of pleasure?" Aro eyed me down as Marcus leaned in towards Aro.

"I don't trust the girl, the boy smells fowl." If only I had gum…I silently thought to myself as Aro glanced at Marcus.

"She hasn't lied to us yet and we do want to keep her happy." I could hear Paul's heart beating fast, they were going to let us through, I was sure of it. To make it look more convincing I spun around and pushed Paul to the ground, after giving him a long hard kiss—which made his heart speed up more, I thought back to what Victoria had done to me and placed my ear to Paul's bare chest.

"So beautiful." I stated as his heart beat heard beneath my ear. Lifting my head I ran a nail down his chest then brought it up to the pulse point at his neck. Leaning down I licked the point then kissed it. I moaned. "I can't hold off much longer." I whimpered and batted my eyelashes at Aro. "His blood is calling to me." I straddled Paul's waist then and gently nibbled at his pulse point. I pulled him into another kiss.

"I'll watch over her my Lord. I can control her." Kat stated behind me.

"A singer perhaps? Interesting….Alec, lead them out please." Caius and Marcus stared at him in shock but pulled Paul roughly to his feet I started following Alec, Kat behind me. When we finally got to the Lobby Alec started going back to the elevator, it opened.

"Don't have to fun now ya hear?" He winked then then the door closed. Letting out a breath of relief I gave Kat a smile. It had worked. Grabbing Paul's extremely hot hand we starting racing from the building then out into the streets.

"So where are we headed?" Kat asked as she suspiciously watched the streets.

"I told Edward to meet us in the forest; do you know where that is?" Kat rolled her eyes.

"Of course." Paul's hand gripped tighter around my own, leading the way Kat swerved through alley ways as the moonlight beamed down on us, luckily the streets were nearly deserted. Once we came to the forest I sniffed the air and looked around.

"Edward! You here!" I called out, then suddenly without warning two strong arms wrapped around me and lifted me into the air, Paul growled and bared his teeth as he spun around, his entire body shaking.

"I FOUND HER!" Emmett's loud voice boomed behind me, quietly Edward walked out of the trees as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes Emmett, I can see that." Behind him Carlisle came out with a smile, Paul continued to shake. Carlisle sighed.

"Calm down son, Emmett's just messing around with her." He stated gently as he looked back towards me. "Emmett, put the girl down." Emmett laughed and set me back on my feet then kissed me on the cheek.

"We thought we'd never see you again!" He paused. "Who's your friend?" I smiled and gestured towards Kat.

"This is Kat, my best friend." Carlisle held out his hand.

"Very nice to meet you my dear, we should really get home or Sam will go against what I said and march down here with the others." I nodded. Taking Paul's hand again I started to follow Edward to the tree line where I assumed their cars would be.

"So how'd you know where I was?" I asked Edward, he shrugged.

"Alice." I laughed, that answered all. Once we left the trees I froze in fear, standing there was Alec, Felix, and Jane.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

**Sucky chapter I know, Please let me know if you want me to continue this story for if you don't I'm perfectly happy with 'Three Months Ago' which is probably one of my best written stories. Review!**


	16. Vacation!

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry but this isn't an update. I've been on vacation with my family and just now got back. I've got all tomorrow to update though and I will! I would say tonight but my writing is sucking eggs...and you all deserve better! So stay tuned! **

**My apologies! **

**Kelsey Anne **


	17. Happy Holidays

**Okay Guys! Let's see how many people are still reading this story! Review 'Merry Christmas' or whatever your holiday is if you read this. If I get at least 10 than I'll update before Christmas break is over! Sound good? So get reviewin! **

**Happy Holidays =) **

**Kelsey **


	18. Excitement

Hey guys! I just thought I'd give you some VERY exciting news! I have officially published my first collection of short stories on ebook (kindlle, nook, apple, etc.) And I would love to have all of your support when it comes to readers! To get your copy; I have listed the links before. My publishing name is 'Kelsey Cross' and the collection is called 'The Unseen'.

I would love if you guys could read it and let me know what you think, review, and enjoy!

-Kelsey

books/view/344027

The-Unseen-ebook/dp/B00EBY4L56/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1375844590&sr=8-1&keywords=The+Unseen+by+Kelsey+Cross


End file.
